


Follow Me

by suprgrl1995



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Promises, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Heat Stroke, Modern Era, No Romance, One Shot, Oneshot, Promises, Slice of Life, Swearing, Trampolines, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, x and zero are mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprgrl1995/pseuds/suprgrl1995
Summary: After Axl breaks a promise with Aero to help fix her car, they instead go to a trampoline park to, in his words, 'fly above their worries'. Aero doesn't buy it, but Axl's hard to say no to.
Relationships: Axl (Rockman)/ Original Female Character(s), Axl (Rockman)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> I started this about three years ago using three words as prompts; 'flight, broken promise, car.' I starting working on this again after suddenly remembering Axl and Aero's chaotic bromance. There's not much else to it than that.  
> Before reading though, have a relationship lowdown: Aero is an OC basing her appearance off of Aero from the canceled Mega Man Legends 3. She has a crush on X, who almost feels the same way, but it still super blind to it. Zero also has a crush on X and hates that Aero is taking more and more of X's time as the duo are getting more familiar with each other. Zero and Aero could probably be good friends if X wasn't a (no pun intended) factor. Axl has a crush on Aero but knows he doesn't have a shot, so he tries to be the best guy friend to her that he can be.  
> Got it? Good.  
> Thank you for reading!

Aero hated the summer heat; especially when she had to work on a broken transmission for her car in said heat. She was smart enough to leave out a jug of water beside her tools, but it was so hot out that it wasn't even cool anymore. The only thing she had to keep her company -and to drown out her numerous curses- was a portable radio, tuned to a station that played mostly mainstream music.

During some song with an exceedingly repetitive chorus, Aero took a small break from wrecking her car further to take a swing from her water jug. Savoring what she could from the lukewarm liquid, Aero found herself checking her watch for the time. A full hour had passed since she started this futile mission- she was a computer science nerd for God's sake, not a car nerd. Maybe if she was less frugal, she could have taken it to an actual dealership, but that was just the thing: she _wasn't_ supposed to start this alone. Axl, who could hot-wire a car in his sleep and once worked on other (similarly shady) car related activities as a side job, had promised to help her. But, as obvious circumstances could show, he never showed up.

Taking another swing from her water jug, Aero looked back at her transmission and decided she was done for the day. No matter how much she needed her car, a heatstroke wasn't going to go over well for her health either. When Aero entered her home, she almost fainted from the cool air as it instantly covered her body like a well dosed drug. She just barely managed to stumble to the couch and flopped herself down. Aero might have even passed out for a few moments before coming to again- she felt groggy enough that she wondered if she did. Too lazy to go to the kitchen to actually drink something cold, Aero reached over on the coffee table for her phone.

Surprise, surprise: Axl had texted her when she had been working on her car. None of them pertained to his broken promise though.

Axl, 12:32 PM: Zero's laying the insults thick on you today so of course I defended your honor.

Axl, 12:34 PM: called him goldilocks twice just for you

Axl, 12:35 PM: your welcome btw

Okay, so she had to snort at that, but that didn't mean she wasn't still angry at him.

Aero, 1:22 PM: fuck you

Axl, 1:24 PM: okay

Axl, 1:24 PM: so I know I deserved that somewhere along the line today

Axl, 1:25 PM: but what did I do now?

Aero, 1:26 PM: one word loser: transmission

It didn't even take a minute after that Aero got a call from Axl himself. She answered it, but said nothing- as if the dark glare she was giving could radiate through the phone. It seemed to have worked, because once Axl realized she had picked up, he immediately said,

“Aero, I swear I didn't forget to help you.”

“Bitch you lie.” Aero hissed without skipping a beat.

“Yeah, okay, I absolutely am.” Axl sheepishly admitted. “And I'm totally sorry for it! What can I do to make it up for you Breezy? I swear I'll do whatever you want.”

To this, Aero cocked an eyebrow of interest.

“So when I get heatstroke?”

“I'll carry you to the hospital.”

“And when I get a sunburn so bad that I'll cry because I can't sleep or move because it hurts too much?”

“I'll rub aloe on you so gentle and smooth that X _and_ Zero will be jealous.”

“And the outrageous bill the dealership's gonna give me to fix that damn transmission?”

For this, Axl hesitated. Aero found herself amused at this silence and found herself smirking at the challenge.

“I'm waiting.” she reminded him.

It was quite a bit of time before Axl quietly suggested, “I'll help take it to the dealership...”

“Like hell you will.” Aero snorted in return.

“And we'll go some place too while we wait.”

“Oh will we now?” the young woman mused. “And where would that be?”

“It's a secret.” came the cheeky answer. “Just get ready tomorrow and I'll take it from there.”

“You better not be lying to me, loser.” Aero hissed.

“Yeah, yeah. Be ready by noon- I've got plans to make!” Axl returned before hanging up the phone. For a moment, Aero just looked at her phone before letting out a deep sigh. Whatever Axl had planned, it sure was going to be… something: he always had better ideas than in ways on how to execute them. Knowing him, Aero was almost certain that it wasn't going to be as simple as going to a diner or watching a movie. Letting out another sigh that signaled the start of a headache, Aero started to dial X's number to talk about the situation.

. . .

It was just as hot the next day, so Aero waited for Axl inside her house. He didn't bother to show up until a little after eleven with his orange truck. Just to spite him, Aero still waited in her house as Axl attached her car to his truck's ball hitch and she still didn't come out when he waved to her- signaling that he was ready for her to come out. When he realized that she wasn't going to come out, Axl gave a small sigh before making his way to her door. Even after he rung her doorbell, Aero still waited a few moments before going to answer it.

When Aero swung her door open, the blast of hot air from outside greeted the cool air inside her house. Standing at the door was Axl with a sheepish hand behind his head.

“Still mad, huh?” he chuckled.

“Just slightly.” Aero mused with a smart little grin. She leaned against her doorframe before proceeding to ask, “Are you going to bother to tell me where we're going today?”

To this, Axl gave a wide smile of his own. “'Course not!” he proudly declared. “You're going in blind after we drop your car off.”

“Lucky me.” Aero snorted.

She should have known right then and there that Axl had something horrible planned. But for some reason she did not, so the duo walked to his truck and got inside. There was not much for the two to talk about on the drive to the dealership. Aero did give Axl some flack for when she got back into his truck after leaving her car behind. But they were back on the road again to wherever Axl planned to surprise her just as quickly.

Axl's truck was just old enough to still have a cassette player attached to its stereo. Some years back he had made a mix tape filled with songs that he knew Aero liked, and right now he had purposely stuck it in the player for them to listen to. Admittedly, it was rather relaxing as Aero looked out the window, watching as various scenery flew past them. It was when she noted a particular sign that a flare of suspicion shot through her body.

'Circus Man's Trampoline Park: Just a Mile Away!'

She should have asked Axl about it right then and there, but she didn't. She liked to pretend to give him the benefit of the doubt every now and again. But the feeling that this was exactly where Axl was taking her did not go away. Her eyebrows furrowed deeper as the path to the trampoline park became more obvious. She waited until Axl made a turn at the entrance that she finally gave him a glare that had been growing for the past few minutes.

“You're joking.” Aero demanded. He turned to look at her for a moment with a rather cheeky grin. It only fueled her annoyance more. “You have _got_ to be fucking _joking_ me Axl!”

“Where else are you going to fly above your worries, Breezy?” he said back, as if it were as simple as day.

“You ass!!” she indignantly hollered before making slightly aggressive punches to his face.

“Wait 'til I'm parked, wait until I'm parked Breezy!” Axl shouted back, trying to dodge and fend her off with one hand and trying to steer into the parking lot with the other. When he had the truck properly parked, he remained in his seat as Aero continued to hit him. She didn't seem to realize that they had parked for a moment, and when she did, she paused her assault to unbuckle.

“First you forget to help me with my transmission,” she spat at him, listing each offense off with her fingers, “Then make me pay the full bill at the dealership, and now you try to make it up by taking me to the fucking _trampoline park_?!”

“Well, when you phrase it like that...” Axl mused as he started to unbuckle as well.

“Axl, I'm going to murder you!” Aero screamed once more as she started to hit him again.

It was her fighting spirit that Axl liked the most about her. Not all girls could hold a grudge like this, and that truly made Aero one of a kind.

. . .

“I'll play popcorn if you don't attempt to have some fun.”

“Try me.”

Between the two of them, there were no adults. Axl was still obviously a child in some regards, and in moments when Aero would curl herself into a ball of annoyance while Axl jumped around her, it became clear that neither of them acted their age.

“Alright Breezy, you asked for it!” Axl decided as he started to bounce a bit more purposely. “Get ready to be popped!”

He only gave Aero time to give a grunt before he started to bounce around her. Despite her body starting to gain momentum in bouncing from Axl's jumps, Aero remained in her ball of annoyance for quite a while. It was when Axl almost tripped over her that Aero came out of her little ball to protect her face from Axl's foot.

“You can not stop the popcorn master!” Axl proudly declared, even flexing his muscles for the fun of it. After enjoying his hubris for a moment, he offered a hand to Aero to help her up. She looked up at it for a moment before giving him a smirk.

“Such a gentleman.” she mused as she accepted his hand.

“You know it!” he agreed with a wide grin. Aero only shook her head in playful exasperation. Axl admired her for a moment before suddenly getting an idea. “Come on,” he told her, taking her hand without permission, “Let's go throw ourselves off the wall! It'll be great!”

“Axl, wai-” Aero tried to say but didn't have the chance to finish as Axl pulled her along. It was honestly kinda hard to keep up as Axl almost ran on the trampolines like he learned how to walk on them. Aero barely had time to give Axl warning as she lost her balance. All Axl knew was that Aero let out a yelp of surprise, then the two of them were careening to the side. Aero ended up falling almost directly on her back with Axl on top of her. With the wind knocked out of both of them, the duo could only stare at each other in bewilderment.

Axl would have recovered sooner had he not stared into Aero's dark brown eyes.

“Admit it,” Axl then cheekily told her with a smirk. “You wanted to make out with me for half a second.”

“Get a load of yourself.” Aero snorted in return, pushing Axl off her. Axl remained where he was and laughed as Aero started to get up and brush herself off. From his lower position, he still caught himself admiring her as Aero fluffed her hair a bit.

Speaking a thought, he carefully said to her, “You know, I don't get the way X treats you, Breezy. I mean, he talks about you like he likes you a lot, but he normally never really acts like it. He doesn't buy you dinner, he won't lead you on, he just… acts like he's talking to another friend with you. Doesn't that bug you?”

“Does X have to flirt with me to show he likes me?” Aero questioned, looking at Axl with a raise of her eyebrow. “There are different love languages, Axl.”

“And X speaks nothing but gibberish.” her friend retorted with a bitter snort. He worked himself up with a grunt so he could give Aero proper eye contact. “Aero, please, I've been crushing on you for so long that I'm practically dust by now. Let X _go_. He's not interested in you.”

For a moment, Aero didn't know whether to agree with him or call him out for acting desperate. Her hesitation was evident on her face as well. Seeing it made Axl deflate a little.

“I'm gonna go jump off one of the platforms, then.” he said to her with a sullen sigh. “Don't wait up for me.”

“Axl, I-”

“Don't utter a thing,” he said, cutting her off with a rather dramatic raise of his hand. “I already know what you're going to say. 'Axl, I'm just not interested in you. X is the only one I trust enough to love like that after _it_ happened. I like you, just not like that. Maybe in the next life. It's not you, it's me...'”

“Well, you downer,” Aero mused as she put a hand on her hip, “I _was_ going to say that I had a fun time today. Even though you did jack squat in regards to my car. But if you want to turn this into a rejection moment, then by all means.”

Axl immediately perked up as he looked back over at her. “So I still have a shot?”

“Don't think I said that.”

“Don't think you're refuting it either.”

Aero shifted her weight to the side while Axl continued to give her a wide, cheeky grin.

“Let's race over to the other end of the room.” Axl happily suggested. “If you lose, you and I are going on a proper date. On the count of three; one...”

“I don't think I agreed to-”

“Three!” Axl merrily declared before jumping back onto the trampolines and starting to sprint away. Aero took a moment to laugh at him before making her way back onto the trampolines as well.


End file.
